Flippy's House
by xxxDevilChildxxx
Summary: Just a bunch of oneshots/twoshots about day to day life with Flippy and my gang. WARNING: THERE IS CUSSING AND GAYNESS. NO LIKE NO READ.
1. New Arrivals

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Happy Tree Friends or Flippy but I do own every other character in this story _  
Xianghua, a beautiful young white she wolf with black hair and blue eyes, is in her new bedroom listening to some music and doing homework when she notices some new presences in town. She immediately rises from her desk and goes out into the hallway only to meet her adopted brother. "Do you sense new presences?" she asks him.  
"Yeah. And it feels like they're about our age. Do you think Dad will take them in?" Alex, a mint green bear with blonde hair and blue/gold eyes, replies. "I'm going to the observation deck to see if I can spot them. You can join me if you'd like." Xianghua says as she walks down the hall. "I'm good" Alex replies as he enters his own room again.  
"Alright but keep your mind clear in case I call for you." Xianghua says as she continues down the hall.  
_'Sure thing Sis.'_ Alex thinks to his sister.

-on the observation deck-  
Xianghua has out a pair of binoculars scanning the area for the new people she and Jr. both sensed. She sees them in the park, collapsed from exhaustion._ 'I've spotted them. Daddy is definately bringing them up here. They'll need help. We should probably head downstairs.'_ Xianghua thinks to her brother. She flies off the observation deck to the entryway, two stories below. Flippy arrives a few minutes later with the new teens. "Xianghua, Jr. help these guys in. I'm going up to the observation deck. I think someone was following me." Flippy says as he heads around the house to a flight of outside stairs. One of them is awake so Xianghua helps her in first. Once she is settled Xianghua goes back to help Alex with the other two, who are still unconscious. "Hi Chela, I'm Xianghua and this is my brother Alex." Xianghua says once everyone is settled. Alex goes off to the kitchen to fix drinks for those awake. "Hi Xia-wait a minute how do you know my name?" Chela, a beautiful white tiger with yellow green hair and blue eyes, replies.  
Xianghua giggles, "I have a gift that allows me to know everything about everyone."  
"Can't keep secrets with you around." Chela mutters under her breath.  
"True, but that also means I know about your own gift." Xianghua replies noting the sudden flash of color across Chela's face. "Do you know anything about these two? They were found with you." Xianghua asks.  
Chela looks around at the spacious living room and at the other two teens. One is a pale blue bear with black hair flopped over in his face, the other a darker but still light blue wolf with black hair as well but his bangs are a rainbow color. They are still asleep on two striped sofas in the room. "Um, I just met them in a park." She points to the bear, "that's Zero, and the other one is Sunny, but didn't you just say you knew everything about everybody?"  
"Yes I did, I just wanted to know if you knew." Xianghua replies. Alex comes back into the living room with a trey with three glasses of iced tea on it. There is also a large pitcher of tea and two more empty glasses. Xianguha picks up one of the glasses and walks towards the foyer. "I'm going to see Daddy."  
Chela also picks up a glass and downs half of it before taking a breath. " So how are the two of you related?" She asks Alex.  
"Dad adopted her when she was a pup. I was nine months old and Mom had just been killed in a car accident. Dad still wanted to take her in and give me a sister. More tea?" Alex says in a low tone but with a smile on his face. "And does she really know everything about EVERYBODY like in the whole world?"Chela asks looking horrified while Alex refills her glass.  
"Well she knows everything about everybody she meets." Alex replies. "I have powers too." He adds under his breath. "Huh-?" Chela asks and is about to press further when Xianghua and Flippy run down the stairs and into the living room.  
Flippy looks directly at Alex and he rises from his seat walking off to the basement (and the armory) coming back up a few minutes later. He has an ammo box on his back filled with .50 caliber shell. The belt is hooked to a Vulcan mini gun. He pauses at the top of the stairs to cock it and tosses his father his chrome plated 45's with silencers. Just then there is a thud on the front door. Flippy runs to open it and finds a beautiful smokey grey cat with hair as white as a snow drift. She is wearing the remnants of a strait jacket from THIA, the insane asylum just outside of town, and has a rather curious feature. A pair of demented looking butterfly wings. "Take care of her. I sense those bastards that were following me are on the grounds." He says to the girls. He and Alex head out for some asshole hunting. "What's her name?" Chela asks.  
"Lola. She's a vampire." Xianghua replies.

-with Flippy and Alex-

_'They're from THIA.'_ Alex thinks to his father. _'There's four of them. We should split up.'_  
_'Alright I'll head towards the forest. You stay near the house. Make sure they don't make it to the front door.' _Flippy thinks as he slams two clips into his 45's. He heads off behind the house. Alex stays near the front of the house, hidden in the bushes. It isn't long before his first victim literally walks up to the door. He's a big brown and black dog with black hair wearing a THIA uniform. _'The dumbass doesn't even know he's being watched. And he doesn't have his gun out. Sloppy.'_ Alex thinks to himself. He aims the mini gun at the idiot and squeezes the trigger for six seconds. A two foot flame comes off the barrels as they rip the dog to shreads. Alex shoulders the gun and walks toward the remains and kicks the head. Just then a shot ricochets off a porch light just above his head. "Dammit." He says ducking behind the porch railing. He watches through the slats for any sign of who just tried to shoot him. He closes his eyes to better harness his sensing ability. He hones in on a presense to his left. "Gotcha." He whispers to himself. He stands up still with his eyes shut and opens fire again. He opens his eyes and again shouldering the gun approaches the remains of his second victim of the day. "That's what you get for trying to fuck with my family." He says to the unfortunate corpse._ 'I've just popped two.'_ He thinks to his father._ 'Good. Go back inside but keep an eye out in case one slips past me.' _Flippy thinks. He is sitting on a tree branch perfectly still. Watching he sees a violet rabbit with blonde hair walk under the tree he's sitting in. Flippy carefully aims one of his 45's fireing twice. The dumb fuck didn't even know what hit him. Flippy climbs down to drag the body into some bushes. "I'll come back for you later." He senses another presense not far to the right. He stealthily creeps from tree to tree coming up behind a red beaver with white hair. Flippy takes out his knife and with deadly precision severs the spinal cord.

-back at the house-

Xianghua and Chela have managed to carry Lola to the infirmary. Xianghua is hooking her up to several monitors and a morphine drip. "Chela would you help me get the boys up here too?" Xianghua asks. They go back down to the living room only to find that Sunny, the blue wolf, is missing. They start looking for him and hear Alex talking in the entryway.  
"Calm down I'm not gonna hurt you. This is for those THIA assholes." They walk in to discover Sunny groveling in front of Alex who is sitting on the floor. He notices the girls and turns around. "Save me!" He shouts and runs for cover behind them.  
"Jr What did you do to him?" Xianghua shouts at her brother. "Chill, Sis. I didn't do anything. I just heard some noises in the living room and decided to investigate." Alex says in defense. He gets up and walks off towards the basement. "Dad is coming back now. I'm going to change."  
"It's ok Sunny. He didn't mean to scare you." Xianghua says trying to comfort the poor wolf boy.  
"H-how do you know my name? Chela did you tell her?" He asks looking from girl to girl. "I told her. Now quit being a crybaby. I thought you said you were an alpha's son." Chela says. They go back to the living room and haul Zero to another bed in the infirmary. Sunny is sitting on the foot of the bed as Xianghua hooks Zero up to different equipment. "What happened?" He asks no one in particular. "Daddy found the three of you in the park and brought you home."Xianghua says while working. "What about that other girl?" He asks pointing at the other bed across the room. "That's Lola. She escaped from THIA, this big insane asylum outside town, and was chased by them up here. She hit the front door."  
"She was in the loony bin? Shouldn't you just turn her back in?" Sunny asks shocked at the news.  
"THIA has a habit of taking people who have powers not just those with mental issues. They've been after us for years." Xianghua says pulling up a chair. "What did Chela mean when she was talking about you being an alpha's son?" She asks.  
"Oh, umm I used to be in a pack and my dad, his name's Serg, he was the alpha. I was his first son. They disowned me when I told them I was gay." Sunny says with his head hanging. "Hey, it's ok. We'll take care of you." Xianghua says while placing a paw on his shoulder. "Well, I'm going to go start fixing dinner." She gets up and starts to walk out closing the curtain around the bed behind her. "Xianghua?" Sunny pops his head out between the curtain looking shy. "Can I help?"  
"Sure you can Sunny." Sunny brightens and comes bounding out behind her and they head down to the kitchen. Xianghua washes her paws and pulls some fresh beef out of the refrigerator. "Sunny, will you cut this into chunks for me please?" She asks whlie Sunny is washing his paws.  
"Sure. What are we fixing?" He asks walking over to where Xianghua has already set out a cutting board and knife. "Stew." Xianghua replies pulling out a skillet and some olive oil. Once the pan is heating up she goes back to the refrigerator to find precooked green beans, corn, and stewed tomatoes. Then she goes to the pantry for carrots and potatoes. She gets out the big stew pot and fills it about a quarter of the way full of water and puts it on to boil.  
"Chopping's done." Sunny says.  
"Ok, the pan should be ready go ahead and start cooking the meat." Xianghua replies while starting to peel potatoes. Sunny goes over to the stove with the meat and puts some of the oil in the pan then he places the meat chunks in the pan. He puts the cutting board in the sink and washes his paws again then goes back to tend the cooking meat.  
Xianghua continues peeling and chopping until she's finished with all five pounds of potatoes and two pounds of carrots. She takes the bowl they are in and dumps it into the now boilng water on the other stove. "Meat looks like its about done." Sunny says. He turns the oven on to warm.  
"What is that delisious smell?" Flippy asks comming into the kitchen.  
"Daddy!" Xianghua exclaims running up to him. "Sunny and I are making stew for dinner."  
"Sunny eh. He might be able to help Jr. That boy definately needs some sunshine." Flippy says with a sigh.  
"Thanks for taking me in Sir." Sunny timidly says while putting the finished meat on a plate and into the oven.  
"Jeez, don't call me that! It makes me feel old. Just call me Flippy, everybody else in town does." Flippy says. Sunny takes the time to clean both the skillet and the cutting board, dries them and puts them away. About ten minutes later the carrots and potatoes are cooked and the rest of the ingredients go into the pot and it's put on to simmer. And about 30 minutes later it's ready to eat. Sunny calls everyone down while Xianghua spoons a portion into five bowls and sets them on the table. After everyone is finished Flippy handles the dishes. And everyone watches TV for a few hours before bed.

8626bf35-968b-4f42-b642-48f2f174f1d1

1.03.01

8626bf35-968b-4f42-b642-48f2f174f1d1

1.03.01


	2. New Arrivals Pt 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Happy Tree Friends, Flippy, Lammy, Cuddles, or Lumpy but I do own every other character in this story.**

**Ok this one has death by vampire in it and gayness and more cussing. So no like no read.**  
**And if you don't like my story don't review it, I HATE when people read/veiw something and they don't like it and decide to waste more time flaming whoever did it. Nobody likes it and it makes you look immature, so do yourself and everyone else a favor and keep your negative opinions to yourself. Anyway I will have a character later on with the name Gabriel and I will also refer to him as "Uncle". He is Evil Filppy it's just he has his own body now, and is acting as Flippy's twin brother.**

Although Alex protested that there were at least 20 other rooms, Sunny was still bunking with him. "He needs someone like you." His father had said. Now Alex finds himself sitting in this hammock chair pondering what it will be like sharing a room with someone he knows is gay, and possibly knows that Alex is gay as well.  
_'He's sure to find out sooner or later.' _He thinks to himself. _'Maybe I should just tell him. What if he already knows?'_ "I need to quit over analyzing things." He whispers to himself shaking his head.

"You need to quit talking to yourself too." He hears right in his ear. He jumps falling out of his chair, startled by Sunny's presence. "I'm sorry." Sunny says with his head hanging.

"No it's ok. I get lost in my thoughts." Alex says, crimson spreading across his face. He awkwardly hugs Sunny.

"So...um what do you do all day in here?" Sunny asks looking around the room and sitting on the bed and bringing his knees up to his chest.

Alex sits down beside him. "I do my school work, listen to music...write." He replies staring off into space.

"You write?" Sunny asks perking up and looking at Alex with his head on his knees.

"Yeah." Alex says barely over a whisper as he sits back with his head against the wall and his knees to his chest as well.

They sit like this talking for a while until Alex looks at the clock. "We should probably go to bed. It's almost midnight." He says moving to grab his bed clothes out of the dresser. He pulls out an extra set and tosses it to Sunny. He starts to strip and put his pjs on while Sunny does the same.

They get into bed and a few minutes later Alex feels a slight tugging on his hair. Sunny is playing with it. "You're really nice. I'm sure I'm annoying. Serg always said that." Sunny says continuing to play with Alex's hair.

"You're not annoying." Alex replies.

Sunny huffs. "I know I am. I'm just a spoiled brat." He says with a bit of venom.

Alex turns over, facing Sunny. "That's not you talking, it's your dad. You're not a brat Sunny. I've seen plenty of them, enough to know that you are not a good-for-nothing spoiled brat." He says with passion. Sunny smiles a bit. "Really?" He asks. "You're good natured. You don't want to hurt anyone...And it broke your heart to see your mother's face when you told them." Alex says pulling Sunny into another hug.

"You know about that?" Sunny asks looking up at him.

"I can read minds. The scene is very vivid to you. Now go to sleep." Alex says closing his eyes.

4:00AM

"What the FUCK? Who the fuck are you!" Sunny hears from the infirmary. Alex didn't hear it, he was still asleep. Sunny gets up and decides to investigate. When he arrives in the room it seems that Zero and Lola aren't getting along.

"Calm down, you wanker." Lola hisses in a bit of a British accent. "Do you want to wake everyone here?" She then notices Sunny. "See you've already caused someone to investigate." She says pointing to the door.

Sunny shrinks back but both Zero and Lola have noticed him.

"Sunny!" Zero exclaims running over to the wolf and putting his arm around the other. "Let's get outta here, I'm hungry...Wait where's the queen bitch?" He says, flashing his fangs.

"Chela is asleep right now. And I don't think you should go out right now. It's not safe." Sunny says ducking out of Zero's grasp. "But I can ask Flippy, I guess." He adds turning to leave.

"Who the hell is Flippy and why do you have to ask permission?" Zero asks stopping him.

"Flippy is taking all of us in. And I have to because this is his house and we're not sure if there are more of those people in white out there. If those people found you they would take you and lock you up in the looney bin outside town. At least that's what Flippy said." Sunny says turning to leave again.

"Do you mean security personel from the Tree Haven Insane Asylum?" Lola asks.

"Yeah I think Sissy mentioned the name Tree Haven. Why?" Sunny says.

"They captured me as I was trying to pass through this town about twenty years ago." She says staring off into space.

"Yeah Sissy said that was probably what happened. I didn't know it was that long ago though. Now if you want to be fed I need to go ask Flippy." Sunny says leaving. He walks back to Alex's room to wake him up. "Alex. Wake up." He whispers while shaking the other.

"Huh. Sunny? What do you want, it's like 4 in the morning?" A very groggy Alex responds. "The vampires are awake. They need to go hunt." Sunny replies. Alex is up in seconds practically dragging Sunny to Flippy's room. "Dad!" Alex yells as he and Sunny walk into the room.

"Alex it's 4 in the morning. What is so important that it can't wait until a decent hour of the day?" Flippy asks his son.

"The vampires are awake. I request permission to escort them hunting." Alex says.

Flippy sits bolt upright. "The vampires? Permission granted. Sunny go with them. You may have better luck getting them to cooperate." Flippy says. "And the two of you will escort them every night until it's safe for them to go out alone." He continues while laying back down.

"Yes Sir." Alex says pulling Sunny out with him again. They head back down the hall towards the infirmary.

"Now who the hell is this?" Zero asks as Alex and Sunny enter the room. "My name is Alexander. Sunny and I will be your escorts this evening." Alex says bowing.

"Escorts? I'm pretty sure neither of us needs an escort while hunting." Zero says sounding a bit pissed off.

"If there are security personel from Tree Haven out there we do." Lola cuts in. "I would like to thank you for helping me." She says to Alex and Sunny.

"No problem. We love helping people." Alex says. "So if you will give us a few minutes to get ready we can go."

"Heh. I still don't see why we have to have escorts." Zero says under his breath crossing his arms. Alex and Sunny go back to their room and dress. Sunny brings Lola and Zero down to the entry hall while Alex barrows his father's .45's from the armory.

IN TOWN

"This town is different from most." Alex explains. "People die everyday, then are back the next. So you can have as much as you want." He continues.

"Sweet. Oooo, I spy a little lamb. Those are delicious." Zero says salivating. "Hello there little lamb." He says to his meal.

"Hi. I'm Lammy. Mr. Pickles and I like taking walks at night. It's peaceful." She says quietly while holding up a pickle.

"Uh huh. You look sweet." Zero says getting closer and pulling Lammy's curly hair from her face and neck.

"Uh, wh-what are you doing mister?" Lammy asks suddenly sencing something is not right. Zero moves in for the kill. He takes a large bite, sucking her dry in five gulps. He comes back carrying the body. "I think I could go for another one." He says licking his lips.

"Ok. Sunny you go with Zero. I'll take Lola somewhere else." Alex says. They head off towards the center of town.

"There is something different about you." Lola says to Alex as they walk.

"I can read minds and transmit my thoughts to others." Alex replies. "Like rabbit? There's one up there." He says pointing towards small house. Cuddles walks out, looking like he is in a trance. Lola smiles. And walks up behind him. She grabs his shoulders and bites him. She takes longer than Zero so she takes her meal back to her little hiding place. After she is finished they drag the body away.

"I would like another but I don't like being out here." She says. "It's ok. If you like I can bring you food from now on." Alex says tracing the others. "They went this way. Come on we'll meet up and go back home."

They meet up a few minutes later and Zero looks quite full. "That moose was a dumbass. He was even easier than the little lamb." He says licking his paws.

"We're going home now." Alex whispers. "There are white coats around. They know we're out here and they're looking for us."

"See I told you we needed them." Lola hisses at Zero.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever." Zero says crossing his arms.

"Be quiet." Lola and Alex hiss at him.

_'Ok none of them are moving. Follow me and for fuck's sake be quiet.'_ Alex thinks to them. They have several near misses, but eventually make it back to the house safely.

**That's it for now. I don't really know what I'll do next. But I know I need to get off my ass when I'm writing these. Later we'll be meeting Aaryn a bad boy wolf with black bird wings and of course Gabriel.**


	3. The First Encounter

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Happy Tree Friends. **  
**This story is about Aaryn my bad boy wolf that falls for the good girl (Xianghua). The next few will probably be focusing on them. This is their first meeting. Alex is in it too. **

Aaryn was a fighter. He would get into a scuffle with anyone. He even beat the shit out of a guy twice his size. So why on Earth is he tripping all over himself for this girl?

It started as a normal day. Aaryn was going to just pass through this little town when something made him stop. He looked around to see if anyone was using magic or something on him and found a she wolf with the exact same markings and colors as him, but backwards. She also had beautiful angel wings. She seems to float over to him and as ahe speaks, he swears he can hear bells. "You are new here...Aaryn" She says, almost to herself.

"How do you know my name Princess?" He shouts at her, ready to fight as always.

"I have a gift. I know things about people that I shouldn't" She says. It's like she's calming him down with only her voice and mind. "My name is Xianghua." She whispers to him.

"Back off Princess. I'm warning you." He says threateningly. "You won't do anything to me." She says teasingly while dancing away from him.

"Oh really? So the Princess thinks she can fight me?" Aaryn says laughing. He reels back to throw a punch when he simultaneously feels a punch from both the front and the back. He falls forward.

"See." She says while standing over him. He looks back to see a mint green bear about here age cracking his knuckles.

"Don't you EVER fucking mess with my sister again, Asshole!" The bear spits at Aaryn.

"And what if I do, Prick? You gonna kick my ass?" Aaryn is now back on his feet and shouting at the bear.

"Mess with her again and YOU. ARE. DEAD. Got it? ASSHOLE." The bear says turning to Xianghua. "Come on Xianghua, we're going home." As he pulls her along she has the nurve to look back at Aaryn smiling and waves a little.

**Kinda short I know, but we will have more on these two in the next chapters.**


End file.
